


Thralled to Meet You

by w00t4ewan



Category: The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Backstory, F/F, Fluff, Pre Doyle, Sadie and Donna in love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadie Parker and Donna Donner are the best of friends and a bit more during their time in college. A short story of their adventures at Vassar, pre Frank and Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thralled to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoenix_Falls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Falls/gifts).



Sadie Parker wasn't entirely sure why her parents had sent her away to college. She came from old money and didn't see the need for a college education, especially one in art history. However it was what her parents wanted and she was all for keeping them happy. Sadie thought the only time her education would come in handy would be if she took up a life of crime and became an international art thief. Which seemed a lot more exciting than yet another semester at Vassar. Although Sadie was much more interested in her extra curricular activities (which included drinking and parties and drinking at parties) than actually studying she did have to admit she was grateful to have such a lovely roommate. Donna Donner was studying theatre arts and dabbled in the occult on the side, which Sadie found to be very fascinating. 

One night while spending time with her beau, Lionel, who happened to be a vampire, Sadie was taken by surprise when she felt a sharp pinch to her neck. 

"I beg your pardon! You know I don't mind the occasional hickey, Lionel, I rather enjoy that level of possessiveness but trying to turn me into a vampire? Without my permission? Why, I object outright! You can take your Armani shoes and walk right out of here young man!"

"I'm 134, Sade," the vampire reminded. 

"Right out of here!" Sadie demanded as she pointed at the door. 

When he refuses to leave Sadie huffed and felt a new sensation rise over her. Some sort of power she had never felt before, she pointed again and this time Lionel got a dazed look in his eyes, turned on his heels, and marched straight out of the room. Sadie wasn't entirely sure what had just happened but she was thinking it had something to do with the new puncture marks to the base of her neck. 

"What's up with Lion-o?" Donna asked as she entered the room, having had passed the vampire in the hallway. 

Sadie waved her hand in the air like she was trying to swat the words away, "Nothing I feel comfortable talking about sober, darling"

"Sadie, you never talk about anything sober. You were milk drunk on your first words," Donna laughed. 

"Good point. Why break with such a solid tradition? Fetch the gin, dear," Sadie insisted and once again felt that odd sensation wash over her.

"Yes, mistress," Donna replied hazily. 

"Mistress? Why Donna Donner! We have only recently met but if you are trying to get me into bed you are doing it correctly," Sadie grinned devilishly. It was true she had quite the crush on her blonde friend. There was something about Donna that begged to be explored further and Sadie was up for the adventure. 

Donna snapped out of her stupor and found herself across the room with two glasses full, which she couldn't remember pouring. 

"What just happened?" Donna asked confused. 

"Well Lionel and I were partaking in a bit of foreplay when that vampire had the gall to bite me! Can you even imagine? Trying to turn me into a vampire, I told him to get out immediately. I will not put up with that type of shenanigans. I ordered him out and next thing I know he was following orders as if I had..." Sadie searched for the correct word. 

"Thralled him?" Donna suggested. 

"Why yes! Oh no! Donna, I think I have been granted the gift of thrall through being bitten by that scamp!" Sadie gasped as she finished her drink and crossed the room for another. 

"That's unlikely. Usually vampires don't even learn to thrall until they are well established to be, well, vampires. You must have a strong will if you can thrall from one measly bite." Donna explained. 

"Have we met darling?" 

Donna chuckled. Sadie had a point if there was anyone with a strong enough will to thrall people it was Sadie Parker. Donna knew there was something special about her roommate in the ways of the supernatural but this was a rather surprising advancement. Donna could only imagine the fun they could have with Sadie's new found power. 

"Will you try not to thrall me anymore? It's rather disorienting," Donna pouted.

"I am sorry, Donna. I did not mean to, I fear this is a power that will take some time to get used to," Sadie admitted honestly. Although the thought that she could bend the blonde to her every whim held much interest to Sadie. She was well equipped with natural powers of seduction but now that she could actually thrall people she would be unstoppable. 

The following weeks were spent learning how to control her new found gift. Sadie had nearly mastered her thrall and could use it on command instead of accidentally thralling all of those around her by mistake. Although she had used it here and there for fun, once on a professor whom she found was speaking out of turn and another couple of times to get free alcohol from the local supplier. If there was one thing Sadie Parker loved in life it was gin and scotch, an expensive hobby indeed. 

Her recently acquired power was not the only thing new in Sadie's life. She and Donna had begun dating and things were going swimmingly. They spent their days in class and their nights in each other's arms. It was a rather secret arrangement, for if they were found out they would both be expelled immediately. Not to mention the shame from both of their families for dabbling in lesbian affairs. Nevertheless, they were happy together and that was all that mattered. 

While cuddled up together on the couch of their apartment, drinking the best Scotch Sadie had ever tasted, Donna nibbled at Sadie's neck gently as she whispered sweet nothings into her lover's ear. 

"Why Donna! I did not realize, you too were a vampire," Sadie exclaimed with a smile. 

Donna pulled away quickly, with a flash of rouge over her cheeks, "Oh, Sadie. I'm sorry." 

Donna pressed her lips to Sadie's as an apology but Sadie flashed a smile, "Darling, I didn't tell you to stop."

"Your wish is my command, mistress," Donna whispered happily. 

"Oh darling, you sure know how to turn a lady on."

"That's the idea," Donna grinned. 

These enduring flirtatious encounters became everyday occurrences between the two and as time passed they fell madly in love with one another. It worked out that they already lived together, using the cover of roommates and best friends to cover up their ulterior motives.

"I love you to pieces, Donna Donner," Sadie exclaimed. 

"And I you, Sadie. I brought you a present I picked up from the occult shop," Donna smiled as she produced a Ouija board from her bag. "You are supposed to be able to communicate with spirits with this board. Shall we try it out?"

"Let me just finish this glass I am working on and we shall use it to contact the dead!" Sadie grinned. She downed the remaining clear liquid in her shot glass and flipped it over onto the board. Donna took a seat next to Sadie and they rested their fingertips on the shot glass to begin. 

"Wait! We should set the mood!" Donna decided before they got started on their quest to contact the great beyond. She lit a few candles and turned out the light before taking her place once more. 

"Okay, are you ready?" Sadie asked excitedly. Donna nodded and Sadie began, "Are there any spirits here tonight?"

They both frowned as the shot glass stayed put in the center of the board. Sadie cleared her mind and tried again, "Are there any spirits here with us?"

The shot glass shot across the board, "Yes"

The women grinned to one another and Sadie continued, "Are you a kind spirit?"

"Yes"

"Do you know your name?"

"E-v-e-l-y-n" 

Sadie paused, "That was my grandmother's name. Evelyn Helena Calliope Knickerhouse!" 

"Yes" the spirit replied. 

"Your first try on a Ouija board and you managed to summon your grandmother?" Donna asked, "You must be some sort of medium."

"I do not know, darling. I have never dabbled in this sort of magic," Sadie shrugged. 

They continued on and found out that Evelyn was happy in the afterlife and she loved her granddaughter very much. She wished Sadie well before the women closed the portal to the other side, by flipping the board over. 

"That was intriguing," Sadie said as she filled two glasses with Scotch and soda, sans soda. "I could get used to this sort of thing."

Time passed, as it often does, and by the time graduation rolled around, Sadie and Donna had said their goodbyes. Their college romance was not meant to last but they remained best friends and confidants. Donna went on to perform in many theatrical plays but kept up with her love of the supernatural. 

Their Ouija board had become somewhat of a staple between them as it was a lovely party trick. Although the power seemed to lie solely in Sadie, as when Donna asked the questions the spirits never replied. It seemed as if Donna's first assumption had been correct in thinking Sadie was, in fact, a medium to the netherworld. She was always summoning ghosts here and there and made a habit of helping them to pass on to the next realm. It became somewhat of a side business and eventually lead her to a chap by the name of Bobo Brubaker. He was the town's leading expert on the occult and made his money by charging loved ones of the recently deceased to hold seances to contact their loved ones. It was during one of the seances that Sadie met the most interesting man. 

"Sadie, Sadie Parker. And you? Mr...?"

"Doyle. Frank, not in that order."


End file.
